


Threes a Charm

by Buckmesideways22



Category: Captain America
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, KC500, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Poly, Sex, Sex competition, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckmesideways22/pseuds/Buckmesideways22





	Threes a Charm

“I’m home!” Steve calls as he walks into the door of their apartment. He hears a rustling from the bedroom and thinks that his lovers going at it. He opens the door expecting to find a sight that would cause his erection to swell, but all he sees is Bucky and Peggy doing push-ups. “What in the world are you two of to now?” He chuckles.

Bucky continuing his push-up “See, Peg here thinks that she is tougher than me. So, we decided to have a contest to see who could do the most push-ups.” 

Peggy grinning up at him, “Currently, I’m winning.”

“I don’t think that push-ups will really determine who is tougher. It just really going to show which one of you has more stamina in your arm muscles.” He says with a shrug. “Better ways to see who is tougher, in my opinion.

They both immediately stop as if on cue. “What ways?” Bucky asks with an arched eyebrow. 

“We could test you toughness, by who is better a taking a rough fuckin.” Steve suggests with a sly smile.

“It’s clearly me.” Bucky said with total confidence.

“What?” Peggy growled in disbelief, “You’re the one who always comes all over yourself with in 10 minutes of Steve pounding into you.” 

“And you don’t?” Bucky grumbles.

“Yes, but I take it over and over, you fall on the bed and whimper like a baby until Steve cleans you up.” Peggy clips.

“You tried being fucked in the ass.” He hisses. “Harder than taking in the cunt.”

“You don’t have a cunt to know what it’s like to be fucked in one, you dumbass.” Peggy scoffs.

“Wait! You two need to stop!” Steve steps between them holding up muscular arms. “We will do this my way.” His tone boomed over him. 

Peggy glares up at him. Peggy is most definitely his brat bottom, where bucky is his pillow prince. She didn’t always take being bossed around well. 

“YES!” Bucky cries with excitement. 

“Looks like he’s gonna beat you by default.” Steve laughs and it makes her shoulders stiff. 

“No, I will play.” She hisses, “What are the rules?” She juts her chin into the air haughtily. 

“Whomever can go the longest without coming wins.” Steve smirks at her. He can see that she is mentally preparing for it, whereas his Bucky was just quivering with excitement. His naughty girl and his sweet boy.

“Agreed.” Peggy spoke with her voice firm.

“Yes!” Bucky cries again and starts yanking his clothes off. He quickly lays down on the bed and spreads his legs wide, the way he knows that Steve prefers. 

“Such a good boy, Buck.” He coos. Bucky flashes the brilliant smile at him brightly. 

Peggy takes off her clothes in a business like manner. She is obviously determined to win and probably will. Bucky just gets so excited, it’s hard for him to hold out. Peggy walks over to the bed and lays beside Bucky. 

Steve strips himself. He walks over to the bed. Bucky’s eyes are wide with excitement. He reaches for Steve with wide arms. Peggy is wearing a shit eating grin on her lovely red lips. She had something planned, he could tell. 

He goes into Bucky’s arms and pressing a kiss to his lips and Bucky moans into his mouth. Always so passionate. He reaches towards Peggy and kisses her. She laps at his tongue seductively which makes him grunt. 

Steve starts petting along both their skin. It is such a contrast. Bucky’s smooth muscular body body, her soft curvy body. He loves them both so much. Some days he can’t believe he got so lucky. He was just a skinny kid from Brooklyn that got a magic serum, but both his babies loved him even when he was scrawny. 

Steve brushes his fingers on both their closest nipples. Then Bucky’s jaw drops. Now, Bucky does like his nipples played with, but this reaction is excessive even for his drama king. He then notices why. Peggy, the competitive minx she is, has slid her hand down to stroke Bucky’s cock. Bucky turns his head towards her and moans again as she pumps her hand faster.

“Does that feel good, Bucky?” She purrs. 

He nods his head helplessly, “Please, don’t stop!” His voice a rasp. She looks up at Steve with a smirk. His naughty fucking girl. 

Steve starts tweaking both their nipples and Peggy’s hand keeps at a steady pace. Bucky has his eyes closed. Both a letting out low moans. Bucky’s hand trails along Peggy’s thigh and he dips it between her folds and starts petting her clit. Her eyes flutter close. Steve takes a moment to just enjoy the site of them fondling one another. It’s breathtaking. Bucky’s stomach is clenched, along with his strong jaw. He is sweating and shaking. Peggy is more loose and relaxed. Her hair halos around her head in a tangle of curls and her breast shake every time Bucky hits the right spot.

Steve releases both their nipples and reaches for the vaseline. He coats up his fingers and starts playing with Bucky’s entrance first. He makes sure that he gets in okay without hurting him. Once he has him fully penetrated he uses his other hand to start opening Peggy’s heat. 

“Steve, you can’t fuck us both at the same time.” Peggy’s English accent is thick, her eyes slit open as she looks up at him. 

“I know.” He mumbles.

“So they only way for both of us to be fucked to see who can last the longest is really to have a Bucky Sandwich.” She purrs.

Bucky eyes flash wide and he whines, “God yes!” Steve can tell Bucky doesn’t give a shit about winning anymore, because anytime they do this, Bucky goes off excessively fast. It just too exciting for him when he is the center of attention. Normally, Steve is the center. Occasionally, Peggy. Rarely, Bucky. The reason for the rarity was because he couldn’t last more than five minutes.

“If that’s what you both want.” Steve said with a smirk. He would still get to fuck both of them, as Bucky just couldn’t last long enough to finish Peggy. 

Two simultaneous yes hung in the air. 

Peggy pushed Steve’s fingers out and away and spread her legs, “Come on, Bucky baby.” She purred. 

Bucky also wiggles out of Steve’s touch and climbs overtop of Peggy. She wraps her hands up around his neck and pulls his face down softly for a sweet kiss. Bucky groans into the kiss and Steve can’t help but to grab his own cock and start stroking it while watching the masterpiece in front of him. 

Bucky lines up with Peggy and Steve can see his muscular arm guiding his cock into her. Peggy makes a show of it and moans, “Bucky Baby, you feel so good in my pussy.” Bucky shudders. He loves to be dirty talked. Always has. 

Once Bucky is fully seated he leans forward. He knows the drill. Steve slicks up his cock with more lube, “You ready, Bucky?”

“Fuck yes.” He pants. Steve starts to push into him slowly. God, there is nothing on this earth that feels as tight as Bucky’s ass. Steve pushes in until he bottoms out. His cock is too big for either of them to take completely. He rubs Bucky’s back soothingly, letting him adjust to the stretch. 

But Peggy starts moving beneath Bucky and pressing her red lips along his collarbone and neck, “Oh God…” Bucky murmurs. His body shakes between them. “I’m ready.” 

Steve hums in delight as he starts rocking back and forth. His thrust push Bucky’s thrust deeper into peggy. Both of them are moaning wantonly. “You like when you get to fuck my pussy when Stevie’s deep inside you Bucky?” Peggy rasp.

Bucky moans, incapable of doing anything else.

Bucky and Peggy are moaning into each others mouth’s as Steve begin pounding into Bucky. Hard and fast strokes. Christ, does Bucky feel good. Plus, the view from where he’s at looks pretty fucking fabulous. “Yeah, you like when Daddy fucks you?” Steve growls.

Bucky whimpers “Daddy…” His big body tensing. Steve knew from all of Bucky’s sounds and quivers he was hitting his prostate. The moment was here and Peggy new it. A beautiful smirk crossed her lips, then she leaned her head forward and pressed her lips to his neck at the spot they called the Bucky spot. Bucky always reacted fiercely to being kissed there. 

“FUCK!” Bucky roared. His body fell forward, but Steve caught him so he didn’t crush Peggy. Bucky’s hole started clenching him and he could tell by the sultry look on Peggy’s face that she was being filled with seed. She loved being came in. A loud guttural moan rang through the air. Bucky shuddered a few more times and Steve knew he was spent. 

He lifted Bucky to the side and laid him down. Bucky shivered on the bed and turned his head to watch. Peggy reached for Steve, “One second, pretty girl.” He jumps up and goes to the water basin to wash of his cock. A few quick strokes and he was ready. 

When he turns around Peggy was pressing soft kisses to Bucky’s cheek, “I won, but you feel good and look beautiful.” She murmurs.

“I’m happy I lost.” He rumbles. 

Steve walks over to the edge of the bed. “Keep kissing him, sweetheart.” He flips Peggy into the doggy style position over top Bucky. She surprisingly did as she was told. She must be close now too. Steve knew he was after all this. 

He pushes into Peggy and she is soaked. Nobody ever felt as wet as Peggy. Especially with Bucky’s hot come inside her cunny. Poor Bucky didn’t stand a chance. Steve grips her hips and starts pounding her hard. Her and Bucky were still kissing and Bucky was playing with her hefty breast. 

Steve could feel her clench with each thrust, “Let go for me.” He orders. 

She nods her head, “Daddy…” She moans. Bucky reaches down and starts petting her clit. Him and Steve share a devious look. They know shes about to lose it. 

“SHITTTT!” She cries. She falls forward and Steve lets her. Bucky can easily handle her weight. He can she that Bucky is still petting in time with his thrust. Steve pumps as hard and as fast as her can. Her pussy clenches. Bucky groans then and Steve knows its because Peggy is squirting all over him. 

Steve can’t hold out any longer. It just feels too fucking good. With a roar he pours into her. His body does stuttered thrust with each jet of his super-serum seed filling her core. With a soft moan then, he pulls out. He lays down beside Bucky. Peggy stays happily curled on top of him.

“Love you both.” Steve murmurs.

____

Steve wakes up in Avenger’s headquarters sweating and tears streaming down his face. It had been weeks since he watch Bucky turned to dust. Years since Peggy died. Yet, he still dreamed of them every night. “I have to get them back.” He whispers and tosses a pillow angrily from the bed.


End file.
